Abduction of the Sabine Women
by Ella Alcott
Summary: After negotiations of intermarriages fail between the city of Rome and the Sabine tribe. The Romans abduct their maidens in hopes of successful marriages to create a new generation of Romans and now Isabella has to marry her abductor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to **

**A.N: Abduction of the Sabine Women is based on an actual event known as the 'rape of the Sabine women' although no rape occurred; I chose to change the name to give a more accurate description of this story. **

**Some events will be taken from history for this story, I'd like to apologise ahead of time because I royally screw with history, you could say I butcher it. One example being that I made the Sabine's heavily influenced by the Greeks, when they actually weren't.**

**I currently have no beta so if there's the small chance that anybody would be interested, it would be much appreciated.**

**This story is rated M for a reason, although I do have underage characters doing things they should be, you should not read if your under 18. **

**Isabella is 16 whilst Edward is 21 **

"Those savages" Jessica cried again as she paced the small room and if I were not so afraid I most likely would have joined her in insulting our abductors

I sat huddled on a wooden lectus stuffed with wool, it was far different from the straw stuffed one's I was use to, clinging on to Rosalie who seemed far calmer then the other Sabine women, most where either softly crying or cursing the heavens and the Romans for taking us away from our homes.

Rome was quite a large city, it had only established itself twenty seven summers prior but it had proved itself to be a force to be reckoned with, in a short amount of time it had conquered many of the neighbouring tribes and villages and now the Roman Empire as it was starting to be called was vast beyond belief

"Barbarians!" Jessica continued

What was suppose to be a peaceful celebration between the Sabine tribe and the Roman people had turned into a nightmare for us all

Romulus Aro Masen, the emperor of Rome had given some sort of signal, I presumed because one moment everything was fine and in the next I was being ripped out of my mother's arms by a red haired Hades

"They shall ravage all of us" anguished Jessica, making some of the younger women cry even more

I was sure they had planned to harm us all and take our maidenhoods, for maidens where all they took but no such thing happened. They put up with our insults and physical attacks and did nothing but restrain us and put us into carriages, more then a hundred women where taken and then once we had arrived into the city they split us up into groups and locked us in these terrible rooms.

They where finely furnished but they where damp and terribly cold

What little remained of my dress was torn at the bottom and was caked in mud and dirt, I looked a terrible sight and I gripped Rosalie even tighter, Jessica's words where frightening me

Suddenly the door opened and a dark skinned man entered the room, looked over all of us and then pointed at Jessica, this had been the third time the same man had entered and it was the third time he had taken a woman only to return alone

Jessica put up quite a fight, screeching and hollering to the high heavens and hitting out at the man, she would never have dared behave in such a manner in Sabine, just the thought of striking a man would have put the fear of Zeus in any woman

The man scowled as he threw her over his shoulder, it was obvious he wanted to shut her up, he could easily hurt her and I wondered why he did not, I questioned why every single Sabine woman had remained untouched, what was their reason for taking us if not to violate us, to take our bodies and our honour along with it

The door shut with a loud slam but we could still hear Jessica yelling, I hoped they would not harm her

I wasn't sure how long we sat there in silence now, without Jessica's constant predictions of our bleak futures; I was quickly lost in my thoughts.

My poor father would be so distressed, he was Chief of the Sabine's so he would surely come and fight for me, for all of us

The door opened again and the man returned. I was beginning to hate him.

He looked around and his eyes passed over me to land on Rosalie

"No" I breathed as the barbarian approached us and I held tighter on to Rosalie but I saw no fear in her eyes as she calmly pried my fingers off her, she held my face in her hands and spoke for the first time since we'd been taken

"When it is your turn do not fight" she said softly as she gracefully stood up, looking every bit the noblewomen as she followed the vulture out the door, I questioned if I would ever see her again and I silently sent a prayer to Aphrodite that I would

Woman after woman left the room until what had once been thirty of us we where now no more then six , finally the man returned and pointed at me, my stomach immediately tightened up and I felt a mixture of fear and anger but nonetheless I stood up and like Rosalie had asked I did not struggle

The man who was wearing a strange sort of robe tried to grab my arm but I moved before he could and glowered at him

_Do not touch me_! I internally yelled and he thankfully seemed to have understood for he did nothing but walk in front of me as he led me out of the room and into a hallway which was filled with Roman soldiers fully equipped with their swords and shields all posted in front of multiple doors which I suspected held Sabine women

_The bastards _

It was terrible to think such a way but I held no good will for these men or any Roman

I followed the man through various halls and was surprised at the fact that I did not encounter another person just more soldiers in front of more doors

_How many had they taken?_

The man walking with me was quite strange, I knew people of his colour existed but I'd never spoken to one and I was exceptionally curious, not just of him but of where he was taking me and what had he done to Rosalie

How I wished I had the courage to ask him

An image of Rosalie suddenly entered my mind, of her broken and beaten and I could no longer remain quiet

"What did you do to Rosalie?" I blurted out and the man came to an abrupt halt and looked back at me with shock

If he wasn't a Roman I would have apologised for speaking out of term but not even my fear would let me lose the last of my pride

"You are the first to speak" he said impressed as he turned and continued walking, his voice was deep and rough and it reminded me of father

I hurriedly followed after him, trying to keep up with his long strides, Zeus help me if I got lost in this maze all alone

"What have you done to her" I demanded again terrified

He laughed as he walked "you will most definitely trouble Edward" he said speaking more to himself then to me

We finally stopped in front of large double doors made of marble, there where four soldiers posted at the doors

My escort suddenly stopped and expectantly looked at me, as I much I did not want to go I remembered what he had done to Jessica, the way she was hanging over his shoulder ass up in the air

I practically ran into the room

The room was large in size, with tapestries and paintings hanging off the wall, and at the end was a raised platform with two thrones both occupied one by the Roman Emperor Aro and the other by my abductor, the red haired Hades

His jaw was chiselled and his red hair was a wild mess, he had the strangest eyes the colour of an emerald stone and a red scar marred his cheek, the very one I had inflicted when he had grabbed me, it was still red and raw and I couldn't help the smile I produced at the sight of it, Hades however scowled at me as Aro laughed

"My dear boy we have a live one" he said joyfully as he got off his throne and approached me, as much as I wanted to run I knew there was no point, there where soldiers outside guarding the only exit

He stopped a few feet away from me "I've always wanted a daughter as sweet as you" he said excitedly

Hades snorted, the scar on his face clearly proving that I was far from sweet but I was more concerned about the use of the word _daughter_

Aro looked nothing like his son with his dark hair and eyes and his skin was unusually pale

He suddenly lost his smile as he stared at me

"What must you think of us" he frowned sadly "Isabella I must assure you that we mean you no harm" he said earnestly "this whole unfortunate incident is because of the Sabine" he finished sadly and I could no longer hold my tongue

"What so terrible deed have my people committed that you would abduct their maidens?" I asked scathingly

"Former people Isabella" he said not unkindly "and it is what they didn't do that has led to this" he said, he took a step towards me but he was still far enough away that he wasn't invading my personal space

"The Roman Empire has thrived" Aro said "but the one thing an empire needs to sustain its life, its glory is people" he said starting to pace "Rome has many healthy sons but it needs daughters to survive" he looked at me "Sadly the people of Sabine have forbidden intermarriages with a Roman fearing the emergence of a rival society, this is all down to your parents pride" he continued heated "If they would have allowed marriages to occur then we would have had no need to take maidens by force" he said his eyes pleading as he looked at me

Out of all the reasons they had taken us, marriage had never crossed my mind and I was not sure if I was either repulsed at thought of marrying a Roman or relieved at the fact that I would not be violated and used

"An honourable marriage" Aro continued as if he could read my mind "you would live in wedlock and share all the properties and civil rights of your husband and dearest of all to human nature" he beseeched "you would be the mother of free men"

"And if I refuse?" I asked even in Sabine a women could not share her husband's property or rights but the thought of marrying a Roman seemed to be its own version of the underworld

Aro sadly smiled at me as he walked right up to me and placed his hands on my shoulder "you will be made a slave and given to the highest bidder"

I could not hold in my gasp at his words, a wife of a Roman or a slave of a Roman to me their seemed to be no difference

Aro grasped my chin and tilted my head up so he could look into my eyes "you will be treated honourably as a wife of a Roman" he said and again I wondered if he could read my mind

I realised that although he was giving me a choice, they where terrible one's and in the end I nodded my consent

"Excellent" Aro clasped his hands and took a step back as Hades stepped forward "Isabella meet my son and your betrothed Edward"

I could not hide my shock as Hades smirked at me, wearing a tunic with a leathered doublet instead of the strange robes, Romans seemed to wear

"Can I not have another?" I begged and Aro looked at me before his eyes filled with mirth and he started chuckling

"Another Roman" he guffawed "my dear a man can only marry a woman of his status, and you are the Chief's daughter, Edward here is my only son and so the only man befitting of your standards" Aro beamed

"I'll marry below my standards" I said quickly desperate to get away from Hades, I could not marry him, my abductor

Hades rolled his eyes, as if this was all a joke

"Edward I suggest you take my future daughter home" Aro smiled as Hades walked towards me and held out his hand

I paused, uncertain if I wanted to touch him or not

"Take it or I will throw you over my shoulder" he said so quietly that Aro couldn't hear, I immediately grabbed onto him, Jessica again coming to mind, I wondered what she had chosen

"I shall see you soon father" Hades said

"Not too soon I hope" Aro replied as we left the room and walked through the maze

"Where are we going" I asked terrified, trying to keep up with him

He looked down at me and then suddenly slowed down, his jaded eyes softening

"You must be tired" he said his voice velvet like and smooth "we're going home" we walked down some stairs and entered some sort of courtyard, filled with Sabine women and Roman men, most of the women looked terrified and I truly felt for them

We walked past all of them outside towards my new _home_

Just the thought of it made me sick

It was lightly raining and Hades let go of my hand and took off his leathered doublet draping it on my shoulders

"Thank you" I managed to say through gritted teeth for I did not want his help and if I wasn't freezing I would have declined it

A small smile graced his lips as we walked through the streets of Rome, there where so many things I was unfamiliar with, the streets where not as dirty as they where back home and there where all sorts of rather large buildings

I gasped as I saw men and women tied by their hands to the top of a small pillar in the middle of the street

"Slaves" Hades' explained shrugging his shoulders

"But why are they tied up in such a manner?" I asked distressed at the mere sight of them, their where four of them tied up wearing scraps, their ribs where protruding out of their skin as the rain pelted down on their freezing bodies

"They disobeyed their masters" Hades' said nonchalantly as he pushed me passed them

With a sickening feeling I realised that I could not help them, maybe back in Sabine I would have implored father even begged him to help those poor souls, but Hades did not care and he was nothing more then a filthy Roman, with neither a heart nor a soul

We walked for what seemed like hours to me, I was exhausted and Hades was practically carrying me through the streets; we suddenly came to a halt in front of large, thick, dark gates

We walked through the front gates which where guarded and with wide eyes I took in my new home

It was a palace; it was large and intimidating, made out of marble and wood, with jumbling towers and large windows. The courtyard was covered in sand and I wondered why

Hades turned and examined me but I refused to look at him

"You're tired" he stated again

"You'll wash and then we shall retire" he said as we walked through the double doors and into a spacious hallway, I was too tired to pay much attention as we climbed the stairs and walked through multiple hallways and climbed numerous stairs, we finally stopped in front of a door at the end of a hallway

He opened it and I entered a barren room with a just one large tub and as a waft of heat hit me I was suddenly alert again as I realised I was in a caldarium room

Hades' suddenly took off his waist belt and his sheath and sword and carelessly threw them on the ground, he then grabbed the helm of his tunic and pushed it up over his head, leaving his torso bare as he started to undo the laces on his boots I snapped out of my shock and found my voice

"What are you doing?" I squeaked my face heating up

Hades looked at me perplexed as if I was the one that was undressing

"Do you expect me to bathe in my clothes" he asked his humour easily detectable

"You're bathing" I said perplexed as he looked at me like I was stupid "very well then, I shall wait outside" I complied moving past him, his arm suddenly shot up grabbing my wrist, forcing me to look back at him

"You are bathing with me" He said authoritatively

"It is improper" I said quickly and nervously

"We are to be wed in less then a week" he said frustrated "and this will save time, the sooner we bathe, the sooner we can retire to bed, _our _bed" he said as if to remind me again that I was to be his

I stood perfectly still, my lips tightly pressed together

He heaved a sigh and ran his hand through his hair "Isabella you either get in that tub willingly or Jupiter help me I will do something we shall both regret" his once smooth voice was now cold and eerily calm but I remained still

_He would not dare_

He suddenly pulled me against his chest and grasped at my dress

I struck at him but it was for nought, as he grabbed my arm before it made contact with his face

"I only wish to bathe you" he said, his voice now only conveying his weariness "nothing more" his green eyes bore into mine and I saw no deceit in them

"Alright" I said giving up and taking a step back, I turned my back to him as I slowly undressed, my eyes stinging as I took off his leathered doublet and then I took off my mother's necklace my last remnant from home and then what was left of my poor dress pooled around my feet, I slowly stepped out of it as naked as the day I was born

I had never seen a man's body and a man had certainly never seen mine, gathering what little courage and pride I had left I slowly turned around and came face to face with my future husband

With surprise I realised he stood quite close to me and we did nothing for several seconds but stare at each other, I saw him shudder and heave a slow breath as I tried not to look below his muscled chest but I could not help myself as my eyes darted to his manhood

It was the first time I had seen one, so I could not compare him to another but he was most definitely large in size, and just the thought of it inside of me terrified me

He stepped closer to me, his breathing laboured as I stared transfixed at the lines on his stomach, not daring enough to take another look at his manhood

He stepped so close that I could feel his chest against my bosom, he raised his hand and touched a stray hair on my shoulder sweeping it back and then his knuckles made their way slowly down my arm, leaving a trail of blazing fire

"Come Isabella" he suddenly said holding my hand as he walked me towards the tub in the middle of the room

We did not have such things in Sabine, everyone just bathed in the river, the tub was quite tall and before I could even comprehended what was happening, Edward had picked me up, his hand below my knees and the other cradling my head, as he softly placed me in the tub

His touched made my body shiver and I moved as far away as I could from him as he swung his legs over and sat close to me, he had a cloth in his hand that I had not noticed before and I wondered where he had gotten it from

He moved closer to me but I pressed myself up against the tub trying to put some distance between us

With a frustrated sighed he suddenly dropped the cloth in to the water and opened up his arms to me

"Come here" he demanded, I could produce no words but I vigorously shook my head, I wanted to be nowhere near him or his manhood

"Come here or I will force you" he threatened, his eyes dangerously glinting

I could stay pressed against the tub and just wait for him to force me or I could do it willingly and preserve whatever little dignity I had left

I slowly moved towards him and sat next to him, when he grabbed me and forced me onto his lap, his glare silencing me

He grabbed the cloth again and started washing my back

We stayed silent for a few minutes before his quiet voice filled the air

"I am to be your husband" he suddenly spoke "from now on it will be my job to clothe you, feed you, protect you and do with your body as I wish" he said "but I will also respect and cherish you" he breathed, as he suddenly held my face in hands and forced are eyes to connect "and I will do my best to rid you of the sadness in your heart"

I did not know how to reply to such a declaration, it was more then I certainly expected from a Roman and so instead of replying I asked the question I longed to know the most

"Will I ever see my family again?" my voice was so quiet that I doubted he could hear it

"I am your family now Isabella" he finally answered and I could no longer hold in my tears as Edward held my head to his chest and let me cry


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy s**t. I am now intimidated, I'm actually terrified of posting this chapter because of the great reaction the first one has received. Just a warning I can not write decent smut! It is cringe worthy, I mean it, so I suggest you either try and stomach my terrible smut writing or completely skip it, I personally advice you skip it. It is that bad. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has either reviewed/favourite/alerted this story as scary it is to have people actually like this story, it is also really rewarding and I do truly thank you**

**Their is something in this story that I took from 'A song of Ice and Fire'/A Game of Thrones, more information on that at the bottom of the chapter**

**(=)(=)**

I stood shivering covered in a strange pelt as Hades searched through a strange wooden box taller then I. I stood in what was now_ our_ room, in front of _our_ bed dripping wet from the bath.

The room was exceptionally large; the size of four average rooms, one side of the wall was covered with those strange boxes whilst the other had a large window leading out to a balcony showing the beautiful night sky, there was a fire place in the corner of the room with a desk and chair next to it, although the room was dark, I could see exceptionally bright colours like pink and yellow in it, such colours in a mans room would have been seen as embarrassing in Sabine

Hades suddenly stood up without a stitch of clothing on and placed a white gown on the bed, expectantly looking at me

"You have clothes for me" I asked surprised that he was prepared for my arrival

He smirked at me, his eyes lightening a shade "I've been preparing for your arrival for many moons" he said huskily, I could do nothing but stare at him "did you think we took you all on a whim"

I actually had thought it had been some half assed plan; I appear to have been wrong

"Are you going to dress or sleep naked" he suddenly asked, my eyes went wide at his words but his soft smile told me that it was just a jest

I covered the pelt over my body tighter as I walked towards the large poster bed and grabbed the white night dress, with horror I realised that it was so light and flimsy that it was practically see through

I saw his smirk, it would not be above Hades to dress me in improper clothing to suit himself, with a surge of anger I turned my body away from his, dropped the fur pelt and threw the night dress on and without even turning to look at him I walked to the right side of the bed, the side facing the window and the balcony and went under the covers

He started laughing but I could see no humour in this situation, I was in bed with a man that was not my husband, I had been taken from everything I had ever known and now I was expected to marry this savage, to share my bed and my body with him, to carry his spawn and to care for him

I would have cried but I had spent my tears in that tub and I was angry at myself for showing such weakness to the Roman, even if his words had been kind they where surely false, men did not respect and cherish women and he would never be able to rid the sadness from my heart, it would remain there till I passed this world to the next

I felt the bed dip as the Roman climbed into bed; I ignored him and kept my body as far away as possible from his

His hand suddenly grabbed my hips and pulled me back against his chest, I struggled but it was of no use, his hold was too strong and as his hand lay on my waist I realised that his chest was bare and that only the bottom half of his body was covered

I felt my face heat up, I had never been so physically intimate with a man and I was extremely uncomfortable as I felt something hard poke my bottom, I knew exactly what it was and I dared not move for he could easily take my maidenhood before we where married if he deemed it fit, he was a Roman, the son of the emperor and now I was nothing more then his object

"Sleep Isabella" He suddenly spoke "nothing will happen until we are wed" his words did nothing to assure me and I stayed tight and unmoving in his arms and when I believed him to be asleep I tried to escape his hold only to learn that he was still awake and had no intention of freeing me

I could not lie on my side, I hated it. I normally slept on my stomach but that was not possible for it would mean sleeping on the Romans chest and that I would not do

I fought sleep for as long as I could but soon it was of no use, my eye lids where heavy and my body and my mind where far too tired and although I tried my best I ended up falling asleep in Hades' arms

**(=)(=)**

My eyes slowly fluttered open as a hand caressed my back, for a moment I thought it was Betty trying to wake me for the morning chores but I soon realised that the hands where too rough and large as they delicately brushed my back barely touching me and everything that had happened hit me like a charge from Zeus' bolt

I looked up only for my eyes to connect with Hades, I felt his eyes surely should have been red but they where their usual emerald green, I was lying on his chest, my head under his chin, my hand on his chiselled stomach as his circled around my waist, I felt something long and hard press up against my stomach and I was horrified

I tried freeing myself but his hold was too tight and I could do nothing as he continued to caress my back

"Your skin" he suddenly spoke his eyes darker then I remembered "it feels like silk my wife"

"I am not your wif-"

"You will be" he cut me off triumphantly

I said nothing for it was true; I would be his in just six days

"Tell me Isabella, have you ever been touched by a man" he suddenly asked and I was far too shocked to answer him

"Answer me Isabella" he demanded and I was suddenly angry, how dare he question me

"My maidenhood is intact" I spat at him, furious and embarrassed that he would ask such a thing

"I did not ask if you where a maiden" he repeated "I asked if you had been touched by a man" his eyes where hooded and his voice was now heated

"I do not understand you" I answered honestly, a man had never entered me, wasn't that the only way a man could touch you

Hades heaved a sigh, his chest rising against my bosom as he ran his hand through my long hair and then cupped my cheek

"Has a man ever put his mouth on any part of you" he asked

My mouth fell open in stark horror or shock I was not sure which

"No" I breathed out but he looked dubious

"No man has ever had the privilege of touching your breasts or even claiming your lips" he asked arching a brow and I could do nothing more then nod my head as my face heated up in embarrassment

His eyes darkened and his mouth was suddenly on my own, attacking and ferocious. I was completely still, out of shock or fright, I did not know.

He rolled us over until I was on my back with him on top of me his body lightly pressing against mine; I was still numb until I felt his manhood pressing against my inner thigh

It was as if a light had been lit inside of me, I immediately pushed against his chest as I realised what I was doing was wanton and forbidden until marriage, though truly I did not use my full strength, I had never felt the skin of a man and this one, this Roman, this savage was doing strange and moral less things to me.

It was as if my body was slowly awakening from a deep sleep desperate to take in as much as it could. The second he felt my hesitation over stopping, the Roman used it to his advantage, he put his weight on his elbows and removed my hands from chest, intertwining our fingers as he slowly moved my hands above my head, effectively pinning my body against his as his hips rolled and grinded against me

The kiss had suddenly become searing and passionate as I tried to force my body not to respond to his but I could not help feeling an unfamiliar surge ripple through my body as his lips moulded with my own, hot and heavy I hummed in pleasure as he sucked my bottom lip, as he removed one of his hands from my own and let it slowly wander down my body, skimming my breast, caressing my hips, he took his time exploring one side of my body while his manhood rubbed against me.

He thrust his hip against mine just as his hand that had reached my knee was starting to climb back up my body, he reached the hem of my night dress and his hands still wandered further, finally reaching my inner thigh

I abruptly jerked back from his touch, for I felt like I had been doused in cold water as I realised what was happening, the true horror of what I had done had finally hit me; how could I act so disgusting and with such a savage at that.

I forcefully pushed through the fog of lust and moved my head away from his, breaking contact with his lips but he carried on and started to pepper kisses down my neck, I pushed against his bare chest with all my strength, he was as hard as a rock but this time thank Athena he understood, for he immediately stopped and looked up at me our eyes connecting, the green of his eyes where hypnotic, for I wanted nothing more then to stare into them. I believed I would not mind doing it for hours, maybe even a lifetime

He suddenly groaned, an agonising and aching sound, before throwing himself next to me and covering his face with his hands, his chest rising up and down, his arousal still evident

We stayed still for several minutes before he spoke, his voice gruff

"I'm sorry" he breathed, his face still covered with his hands "I can't seem to control myself around you" he groaned as he removed his hands and sat up

I had not moved an inch. I was too much in shock to even speak; I had put my lips upon him. I had _kissed_ this barbarian

He turned to look at me and upon seeing the look on my face he smiled, a bright irritating smile

"We better go get ready my wife, we shall have to leave soon" he said getting off the bed

"Stop calling me that" I snapped as he looked through the strange wooden box filled with clothes

He turned back to look at me "would you prefer lover" he was completely serious

"Wife will do" I squeaked, embarrassed at just the thought of the word lover

**(=)(=)**

We sat in the breakfast room, although it was more of banquet hall, the table was so long that I presumed it impossible to be able to hear each other from one side of the table to the other without yelling

Edward sat at the head and I sat on his right, just the two of us, the table however was covered with food that neither of us had cooked

"The servants cooked" he explained looking over me, I wore strange robes with what Edward referred to as a stola wrapped around a robed dress, he had to dress me since I had no idea what went where and I must say he took a painstakingly long time to do so.

"You have servants" I asked surprised, although I really shouldn't have been, he couldn't run this palace alone

"A few" he nodded taking a bite out of his meat "I sent them away for the week, well...all except those that work in the kitchen but you should not come into contact with any of them until after we are wed" he said seriously, his tone quite menacing

I did not want to further irk him but I was exceptionally curious

"How many?" I asked, we didn't have servants back home and strangely enough I connected with them, I might not have been a servant but I belonged to Hades, my freedom had been taken from me just like them

"Five hundred" he shrugged and I choked on my water

He worriedly looked at me, not expecting that reaction

"Five hundred" I repeated aghast and he slowly nodded as he moved my skyphos the Roman equivalent of a chalice away from me "why do you need so many, do they all live here?" I asked rapidly not giving him the chance to answer

"Only about thirty live here, I have many other homes and work places that the other servants attend to" he said slowly "what do you presume I need a servant for, to cook and clean and-"

"Then what shall I do?" I interrupted

He looked at me confused

"If the servants cook and clean, what is my job?" I asked in Sabine it was a women's job to look after the home and children

"To be my wife" he answered simply

"But a wife's job is to cook and clean-"

"No wife of mine shall ever do such things" he said calmly but I could clearly hear the anger in his voice as he fisted his hands

I wanted to apologise for angering him but I could not, I would not lower myself to such standards, I was a Sabine women and would always remain as one

He breathed through his nose and looked at me, his eyes clearly conveying his anger. I wondered why he did not yell, father always yelled when he was angry and Garret was even worse with his temper, screeching to the high heavens

"A wife of a noble Roman runs the home, the servants and tends to the children, nothing more" he stated clearly

I nodded and went back to eating

"There is a banquet in your honour this afternoon at the palace" he spoke clearly

"For me?" I asked surprised

"it is Roman tradition that the grooms father holds a banquet for their future daughter and since my father is the emperor yours shall be at the palace" he said in a clipped tone still angry with me, "it shall be for close friends and family only, so naturally my fathers invited the entire senate to attend" he gave me a small smile, his good mood returning

I nodded my head in acceptance, there customs where most different then our own

Edward took a small box out of his leathered pouch and placed it in front of me

"A ring is also expected, as proof of our betrothal" he victoriously smiled "everyone will know you belong to me" I could clearly hear a hint of pride in his tone and my eyes darted to the scratch on his cheek, it was slowly healing and I wished that I had inflicted more pain on him

I opened the box and saw the ring; it was a simple silver band but it seemed to reflect all the colours in the room, I didn't understand their strange customs but I was certainly glad of this one, the ring was beautiful

"Do you like it" he smiled proudly and I wanted to answer no, but I could not bring myself to do so, he truly looked happy at giving me such a thing

"Yes" I answered truthfully and his smile grew bigger in size

"It belonged to my mother" he proudly beamed

_Oh_

I scarcely wondered why his mother was not wearing it

"She passed ten summers ago" he said as if it had no effect on him

I mentally calculated, he would have been just eleven, with no mother and a father to busy building an empire and yet I felt no sympathy for him, death was a natural part of life, once winter arrived someone you loved was bound to be taken away from you

He abruptly took the ring out of the box, gently grabbing my hand as he put it on the third finger of my left hand

"Why there?" I asked. He frowned "why on that finger?" I explained, in Sabine we always put rings on the fourth finger in honour of Poseidon

"Your third finger is the only one with a line that's connected straight to your heart" he explained and I sadly made the mistake of laughing right at him and very loudly so

It just seemed so absurd, a finger with a connection to the heart

"And what pray tell do you find so humours?" he quipped but I could not answer for I was still laughing, when he realised that I was not going to answer any time soon, he scowled and chose to ignore me

We finished our meal in absolute silence and he soon led me out of the manor and to my surprise towards a carriage, they where different then the wagons we had in Sabine

"You own a carriage" I said unable to hide my delight, though I tried as I climbed into it

As a child I had seen numerous carriages from visitors and people just passing through but I had never been allowed to actually sit in one

"I own many" he said as way of an explanation as he sat next to me, his anger was thankfully starting to subside

I watched the scenery as the carriage moved, Rome was certainly beautiful, the streets where filled with people, wearing all sorts of different robes

"Why are they dressed in a different manner" I asked

He looked at me, eyebrow arched in surprise, most likely because I had initiated the conversation

"I am merely curious" I said making it clear that I didn't enjoy his company

He suddenly laid his hand on top of mine and I futilely struggled against his grip

"Do not touch me" I said my voice had a cold edge to it

His lip twitched as he tried to hide his humour

"My dear wife, I have touched more then your hand" he said brazenly

I gawped at him, shocked that he would say such a thing

His eyes darkened as he looked at me "and I intend to touch much more" he breathed

I was far too angry to be shocked as I furiously struggled against his grip, after a second or two he sighed and let go

He frowned at me, before placing his hand on my cheek and cupping it "You'll come to accept me with time" he said passionately, his green eyes blazing into mine, I wanted to disagree but it would be futile, so I could nothing but stare back at him as the carriage came to a halt

He jumped off and then gently helped me down, holding me close to his chest when my feet finally touched the ground

I glared at him and then when he still did not remove his filthy hands I stomped on his foot

He quickly let me go surprised at my audacity

I was sure that he would yell but he just smirked as if I had said something most humorous and grabbed my hand then dragged me inside the palace, we entered a large courtyard filled with servants, holding numerous bowls and walking in all sorts of directions, we turned left and then right and waked for quite some time, when we finally reached a stairwell and beyond that where oak double doors

Hades abruptly stopped and looked over me

"Do not embarrass me" he smiled

"If I do, it shall be entirely your fault, for I know not of your customs or your traditions" I coldly rebuked

I expected him to snap at me or roughly grab me and then threaten me but to my amazement he salaciously grinned at me and lightly held my face in both his hands

"Six days" he breathed so close that I could feel his hot breath on my cheek, he removed one of his hands from my face and placed it on my hip, pushing my body against his so I could feel his manhood, long and hard against my stomach

My body felt cold on the outside, but inside it was as if a fire had been lit, every part of my body was burning as my stomach uncomfortably clenched

"Do you feel that Isabella" he growled, his eyes had darkened with what I now understood to be lust and I was not sure what to say

He held me close, his lips only mere inches from mine but then his grip abruptly loosened, he took numerous steps back, pushing himself up against the wall, his eyes clenched and his hands fisted

"Isabella, you will not utter a sound unless you want me to take you against this very wall" he growled, his eyes still closed with his body pressed against the wall

I took his advice

After what seemed like several minutes his body relaxed and his eyes fluttered open, immediately connecting with mine

He opened his mouth to speak but just closed it as he closed the gap between the two of us and held my head in his hands; "my lover" he breathed as he slowly placed a feathery kiss upon my forehead

I stood there dumbstruck until his words registered with me, as much as I wanted to protest the use of the word _lover_, I knew it would not deter him in fact my annoyance would most likely give him cause to continue

He held his arm out and I reluctantly took it as he pushed the doors open

We entered a room much like the one where I had met him and his father, but the other side of the wall was completely made out of glass and I was able to perfectly see the city below. There was a table filled with food and empty seats on the other side of the room. The room itself was filled with Romans, most of them old men and a few women that only looked a few summers older then I and a young boy, possibly nine or ten summers with eyes the colour of the ocean

Everyone looked at me, eyes filled with curiosity but they did not approach, Hades led us to the far corner with the glass wall, away from most of the people in the room

"Father has not arrived" he said by way of an explanation, when he saw that I still did not understand he explained "it would rude of them to approach you before the host introduces you to them" he smiled

"Do you not have many friends of your own?" I blurted out, for I could only count three men that where close to his age, the others where old men

He looked at me astonished before breaking out into laughter

"Now why would say such a hurtful thing, my wife?" he asked in jest

I blushed "I was merely inquiring why there are only three men close of age to you?" I explained quickly

He arched his brow, his lips twitching before he answered me "my friends are currently in the middle of their weddings" he said with mirth

"Wedding!" I squeaked

"The men have waited a long time to be wed, most will not wait another second" he said coolly "if it was up to me, we would have wed yesterday and I would have bedded you multiple times already" his words where heated and they did strange things to my body

No one had talked in such a casual manner about something so forbidden before, I felt like a wanton women being led astray by Hades, my soul was already condemned to the underworld because of my actions just this morning and my body and mind would belong to this savage, just the thought made me wish for death to come for me

"Then why are we not already wed?" I spat as he brushed my long curly hair from my shoulder

"Father loves weddings" he said mournfully, he looked like a boy that had just had his favourite weapon taken from him " Victoria's wedding was a disaster, so he's determined for mine to be the grandest Rome has ever seen"

"Victoria?" I asked

He inclined his head to red haired women openly glaring at me, surrounded by what little women where here

"My sister...sort of" he said amused, his lip twitching

"Sister" I breathed, remembering his father's words

'_I've always wanted a daughter as sweet as you'_

"But your father's words?" I asked

Edward outright chuckled, causing curious glances to come our way "he wished for a_ sweet _daughter and if you knew Victoria, you would know that the words sweet and her should never be used in the same sentence" he heartily laughed as Victoria furiously glared at me. One of the women who stood next to Victoria, with hair the colour of sand was sternly looking at me, whilst the other ladies surrounding the two where merely giving me inquisitive glances

"Have I done something to offend her?" I asked him, for if looks could kill Victoria would have taken my life numerous times already

"Do not trouble yourself with Victoria" he said calmly as he arched a brow at the red hair. She scowled at him and then turned her back to the two of us "You have taken her place as the most important women in all of Rome, she's bound to be angry" he chuckled

The door suddenly opened and all talking ceased as Aro entered with a tall man who looked about twenty four summers, his long hair was the colour of wheat and his eyes where as dark as the sea, it reminded me of the only child in the room, the young boy I had seen when I first entered

Edward took hold of my hand as the man left Aro's side and walked towards the young boy

"Welcome one and all" Aro beamed as he opened his arms, pointedly looking at Edward and I

Edward walked us over to stand at his side

"We all know why where here" he smiled, everyone looked quite happy except for my future sister and the sandy haired women "and that is to welcome my newest daughter, Isabella" he said as cheers broke out

Aro's speech was short and simple and he left us soon after to talk to some men on the other side of the room and Edward quickly walked us back to our old position by the glass wall

The sandy haired women was still looking at me and I was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable

"Who is that women" I asked Hades, he turned and looked at the women

"Tanya" he said as if I should have been accustomed to the women

He suddenly looked at me uncomfortably, averting his eyes

"And who is Tanya?" I asked bewildered, my stomach uncomfortably tightening

"She was my betrothed" he said as if talking of the weather his eyes looking into mine "we where betrothed to each other when we where nothing more then children" he explained

My mind was far too cluttered to take it all in

"You have been betrothed before?" I asked astonished

"Yes...but it meant nothing" he continued "I have spent more time in whore houses then I have with her" he said quickly and then grimaced at his words as I gawped at him

_He truly was Hades_

He heaved a sigh and then ran his hand through his hair, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when something small suddenly crashed in to him

I realised it was the young boy, hugging Edwards waist

"Edward" he said delighted as the Roman ruffled his dark locks, I noticed Victoria glaring, not at me but at the young boy, she turned her head and sent a scathing look at the man that had entered with Aro. I wondered what the matter was

"Alec" he said brightly, holding the young boys shoulder, getting a better look at him "how time has passed, you are nearly a man" he smiled

_A_ _man_, the child was just a young boy nowhere near being old enough to be considered a man

"I shall be eleven summers in the under three full moons" he said proudly as the wheat coloured haired man, with the same eyes as the boy walked over

"James" Edward said acknowledging him

"Edward" James said with a nod, "I see your trip was rewarding" he said giving me a curtsey nod

Hades proudly smirked, putting his arm around my waist

"Very much so" he replied and I was tempted to stomp on his foot again but I controlled the urge, deeming it improper

James smiled at "I wondered how long it would take to be provided with a sister" he said gently, holding the young boy by the shoulder

"Sister?" I said curious, was Edward not Aro's only son

"James is married to my sister" Edward said inclining his head towards Victoria

"Oh" I said understanding, my eyes landed on the young boy who I presumed was their son

"I did not know you had a nephew" I said to Edward, he abruptly lost his smile as he looked at Alec and then James

"Alec you must be famished" James said to the suddenly sad young boy

"Did I say something wrong" I asked bewildered as they walked away

"Alec is not my nephew" Edward answered "he goes by the name of Alec _Snow_" he said as if the boys last name was enough of a clue for me

He sighed "Snow is the name given to an acknowledged bastard child"

A strange thought suddenly entered my mind

"He is not yours is he" I blurted out

Hades looked into my eyes, gauging my reaction "Would you be annoyed if he was"

"Very much so" I admitted, he raised his hand and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear

"No" he breathed "Alec is James' bastard not mine, he's is merely my ward"

"Your ward?" I had never heard of such a word

"He lives under my protection, in a house of mine at Capitol Hill. He rarely comes down to the city" he said sounding exceptionally sad

I forcefully took a step back, away from his hands. He seemed amused as he raised his hands in a placating manner and turned to look at the guests, only his shoulder touching mine

"What's an _acknowledged_ bastard?" I asked. In Sabine a bastard was just a bastard, an outcast that everyone was forced to put up with, so I was surprised that Alec had been allowed to attend today. I now understood Victoria's anger towards the two

"It is a bastard that has been acknowledged by his father, Alec will never have the rights that James' true children will receive but he can use his father's name freely, something he will learn to be thankful for in the future"

I wasn't sure if their system was better then ours or worse, at least in Sabine, the bastards stuck together, they had each other but now Alec was above the status of a bastard and all alone as he faced the scorn of the world

A thought suddenly came to mind

"Why is he named Snow?" I asked and he actually scowled

"Its is a reminder" he said his eyes on Alec and James as they passed the scornful Victoria "of his mother deeds" he continued "She was not as pure and as virtuous and as clean as Snow can be and that ultimately led to his conception, it is a way for everyone he encounters to know of his mothers sin and for him to never forget it"

I could not help thinking that that was far worse then just being ignored

"Who is his mother?" I asked and he actually chuckled

"A women not worth thinking about, Alec is not the first child she has given James" he said amused and I was sure I had misheard but his smirk proved otherwise

"Where are the other children?" I asked shocked

"Most likely with Pluto now"

"Pluto?" I asked

He looked at me confused "In the netherworld" he said as if I should already know this

Netherworld? And I suddenly understood

"You mean to say the underworld" I said "and Pluto must be Hades, god of the underworld"

He frowned, his eyes roaming over me

"You are a Roman now, do not speak of your old ways" he said abruptly

"My old ways?" I asked confused

"Your old gods and goddesses" he said in a clipped tone "unlike the Sabine we do not follow the Greeks" he said quietly and far too calmly for my liking

A second later I realised that he had answered my question

"Their dead" I breathed, referring to the bastard children

"I assume so" he answered, his mood sour "Victoria showed a rare occurrence of kindness when she allowed Alec to live, something she regrets now I am sure. She would never let another bastard live, especially not one that Lauren has sired" he finished

"Lauren" so that was the name of Alec's mother, I could not understand why a woman would willingly sire children only to lose them "did he force himself upon her?" I asked and Edward chuckled, his good mood abruptly returning

"No man needs to force himself on a woman like Lauren" he smiled "besides Victoria would never allow such a thing to go on in her house, she would cut James' throat whilst he slept if he even thought of doing such a thing"

"Then why would this Lauren put herself through such an ordeal?" I asked him, he looked down at me, his eyes piercing

"Power" he spoke "something that she will never receive as long as Victoria lives" he added curtly

**(=)(=)**

Six days quickly turned into five then four and before I knew it, it was the day of my wedding

I had still not seen Rosalie or even Jessica and I worried for their safety. Neither where my sisters by blood and I was not very fond of Jessica but Rosalie held a special place in my heart, she was like a sister to me I wondered If either of them would be as weak as I, would they forsake everything they were for an easier life, I had so many questions yet no answers.

Apart from the feast I had only been out one other time and that was to buy a child's toys for the wedding, one of the Romans customs was that I had to renounce my childhood so that I could prepare to be a mother and a wife and to do that I would have to surrender my childhood toys, but since they where all back in Sabine, Ed..Hades had brought me brand new ones and I now had a trunk filled with toys that I had no use for

The Servants had returned this morning and where now helping me prepare...well only a handful of women where helping me, the others where all around the manor but strangely enough I hadn't run into a single male, though I had seen two earlier swinging their swords at each other in the courtyard wearing the strangest clothing, fur pelts around their waist that only reached to their knees and nothing more

"Ow" I yelped as one of the older ladies pulled my hair back far too tightly as she tied it to a fillet, the Romans had a strange hair style the bride had to have on her wedding day so that it would drive evil spirits from her hair, it was called a Tutulus. So far my poor hair had been divided into six locks and then tied to a fillet on the top of my head, in a sort of cone shape, it hurt a lot but I figured that was because the women made it more painful then it should have actually been

She finally stepped back from me and with a nod of her head turned and walked out of the room, where to? Only Zeus knows

"Do not mind her" whispered the youngest of all the women, she had shoulder length brown hair and eyes the colour of coal, as she sat at the foot of my chair, sewing something as the other women wandered around the room trying to look busy. I knew a servant could be any age but she looked no older then I

"How old are you?" I asked her

She looked surprised before quickly and enthusiastically answering "I have just turned eighteen summers, my mistress" she beamed as she nervously scanned the room making sure no one was looking

_Mistress!_

"And you should not let a lady like Kate bother you, especially on such a day" she said more excited then I was for this wedding

"Kate?" I asked perplexed, this girl had been the first person to openly speak to me and I was desperate for some type of friendship in this strange world I had been thrust into

"The lady that has just finished my mistresses' hair" she said as if I wasn't the mistress she was speaking of

"And who is Kate?" I asked

The girl looked left and right, making sure no one was listening "she is Lady Victoria's mother" Kate whispered as if she was telling me of her plan to assassinate the emperor

"Mother?" I breathed making sure to be just as quiet, remembering those poor slaves that had been tied up and feathered, I did not want to get this young girl into trouble and so I followed her example "Edward said his mother had passed"

The girl waggled her eyebrows "I did not say she was the Master's mother, for you see..." she quickly whipped her head round the room, bringing her head closer to mine "she is a free women"

I gasped, unable to comprehend what I had been told. Gossip was a terrible thing but this was the first time something had felt so natural and so I wrongfully indulged.

A woman was never free, from the day she was born her father was in control of her and then her husband, the only way to be a free women was to either be a widow or what the girl was suggesting had happened to Kate, for your marriage to be annulled and declared invalid

"You see, after the birth of Victoria-" Kate had come back into the room effectively silencing the girl

"What is your name?" I quickly asked

"Bree" she replied just as quickly going back to work on her strange flame coloured fabric

I was so confused, I had assumed all the women to be servants but now looking around properly, I could see the difference between the servants and the other ladies, although at first sight their seemed to be no difference, I could now see that it was the small things, like the fabric of their clothing and the type sandals that they wore, that truly showed their status in society

Kate approached me, carefully holding a strange dress, it looked like a tunic to me woven with all sorts of other materials, with a knot at the waist, it was quite long and it would certainly fall past my feet.

It was a strange colour, a light yellow mixed with tinges of red and orange. The use of such bright colours for such a sad occasion confused me

Kate also carried an amaracus wreath to wear on my head and special shoes, they where not sandals nor where they boots but a sort of mixture of the two.

Bree suddenly stood up, carefully holding what she had been sewing, it was only as she was showing it off that I realised it was veil, a strange flame coloured see through veil

"Right" snapped Kate at the other ladies "the sun is almost up, get back to work"

I wasn't sure how long it took to get me dressed but I felt self conscious getting undressed in front of all the women but I had no idea how to dress myself in such strange clothing and Edward had promised to teach me only after we had been wed because according to him dressing me was his favour part of the day, he had received quite a brutal kick to the knee for that one

Time seemed to go on and before I knew it I was dressed and seated in my carriage heading to the Palace

The entire ceremony was strange and confusing, words where yelled, marriage contracts where signed, pigs where slaughtered and the Roman and I where now stuck with each other forever, I felt like I had just been sentenced to death

I had never seen such an unusual ceremony and the guests where just as strange, their where more people then I had seen at the banquet but nobody I recognised from home, no Rosalie or even a single Sabine women.

Day soon became night and the Roman and I where finally left alone

I stood as far away from him as possible, next to the door in his-_our_ room, my veil was still down as was tradition, only he could remove it right before we_...consummated _our _marriage _

He had barely looked at me all day and although I had been thankful for that earlier, I was now rather frightened, I had been aggravating him all week but he had always just smiled and referred to tonight and it was enough to keep me quiet

Just the thought of what we where going to do tonight terrified me, it would cut all my ties with Sabine, I would never be able to return for no Sabine man would accept a women that has been tainted by a Roman.

I had already made up my mind, I would not fight but I would not succumb either, I was going to make tonight and every other as difficult as possible for him, from what I had over heard no man liked a women who just laid there and that was exactly what I was planning to do

Edward suddenly turned away from the fire and looked at me, I stood completely still as he took small steps towards me. He stopped only a foot away from me not saying a word

He heaved a sigh and I wondered if he was as nervous as I

He raised his hands and removed my veil our eyes boring into each other brown clashing with green

He finally spoke, his words a whisper in the night "I've never met a women like you" he breathed

"Like me?" I asked petrified, unsure of what he meant, all women where the same

His hand brushed my collarbone and slowly made its way up my neck "bright" he said his hand caressing my neck "beautiful" he added as his hand climbed higher and cupped my cheek, I jerked away from his touch, turning my head so his hand cupped nothing but the air, he fisted his hand and roughly grabbed my chin so I was looking at him "and reckless" he spat his voice held a dark edge and it frightened me

"Remove your clothing" he said taking a step back

"No" I replied immediately, standing firm and strong although on the inside I felt like a weak insignificant little girl

His dark eyes suddenly softened and he smiled crookedly, stepping close to me again he gently held my face between his hands, he seemed to like doing that "you can make this as difficult as possible but we shall consummate this marriage, _tonight, _willingly or even by force the choice is yours Isabella"

"Not much of a choice" I spat my eyes stinging

"At least you have one" he said gently, his eyes pleading

The room was exceptionally hot, the windows where closed and the fire place was roaring, creating strange shapes in the room and only adding to my fear

"What's it like?" I asked my voice so quite I wasn't sure he could hear me

He removed his hands, walked behind me and started working on the back laces of my dress

"It depends on the people" he said, slowly undoing my dress, his long fingers brushing against my back "it can be...wild...ecstatic even all consuming" he said with a light chuckle as he finished with last lace and brushed his fingers against my back as they made their way up my shoulders and to the straps of the dress "but it can also be terrible" he removed one strap "and painful" the other strap "and the worst experience of your life" he completely removed my dress, letting it fall around my feet

By now I was a quivering mess

"I don't want to do this" I admitted

He steeped in front of me one hand holding the back of my head as his other hand caressed my cheek "you have no choice"

**(=)(=)**

I lay on the bed, trying to control my breathing as I tried not to faint. I fisted my hands as Hades climbed on top of me determined not to participate in the defiling of my body

"Your just going to make this more painful for yourself" he breathed as he felt my tense my body, our naked flesh touching, I could feel his manhood against my leg and I closed my eyes in fright "will you not even look at me" I heard anger in his voice and possibly...hurt

I lay completely still, my body tense and my eyes tightly shut, I wasn't sure if he was looking at me or not but I was not going to open my eyes to find out

His mouth was suddenly on me, not on my mouth but on my breasts as one hand fondled the other. My breath hitched as he wrapped his tongue around my nipple and sucked, causing strange sensations to course through my body. His hands where so soft on my skin, igniting a fire within me that I tried to desperately fight

His mouth attacked my body, everywhere and anywhere he could reach. He licked and kissed and sucked every inch of the upper half of my body as I bit into my lip trying not to make a noise, he picked up my hands numerous times and put it on chest, desperate for me to touch him but I did not and every time I let my hands drop to my sides he growled and his kisses and touches became even fiercer, I could feel his manhood throbbing and twitching against my inner thigh

Their was a strange sensation in my stomach tight and uncomfortable and another one lower down my body

He suddenly moved his body lower until his head was right next to my sex

My eyes flew open "No" I moaned trying to push him away but he paid me no heed as he focused all his attention on my sex and with a triumphant grin he brought his tongue out and swiped at it. I could no longer keep quiet as his tongue did things that I had never imagine, I moaned and yelled as a knot tightened in my sex and bound itself tighter and tighter creating a strange yearning sensation

He suddenly hitched my leg up "this will hurt" he warned as he plunged into me

The yearning sensation was quickly replaced and a painful, burning feeling ran up my body, I had never been in so much pain before. He remained completely still within me and I could not keep quiet as the pain became unbearable, the more he pushed in the more it hurt

"Stop" I begged, praying that he would listen and pull out of me

"I can't" he breathed his body tense against my own "we have to do this and If I stop it will be just as painful the next time"

_Next time_

He expected me to do it again

I yelped as he pushed in further, trying to accommodate him

"Please stop" I begged, he kept going and then he started kissing me, I assumed he was trying to distract me from the pain but it only made everything worse

I hated him; I hated everything about him and everything about this terrible situation. I wanted to be back at home with mama and papa, with Garret and Betty, cooking in the kitchen, running through the field and sleeping under the stars, things I would never do again.

After what felt one hundred moons has passes, Hades let out a growl and flooded his seeds within me, most likely hoping for a child. Just the thought of carrying his spawn made me sick

"I'm sorry" he breathed as he got off my body and I immediately turned away from him, looking out at the night sky

"Isabella" he spoke but I kept my back to him; I was extremely sore and not at all in the mood to deal with him "Isabella" he growled but I did not budge and after pleading with me and apologising for several minutes he seemed to understand that all I wanted was to be left alone, he turned his back to me and went to sleep

**(=)(=)**

I wasn't sure what had woken me but halfway through the night I stirred awake, the room was shrouded in darkness and I stayed completely still trying to figure what had happened, when I heard rustling

I turned and saw Hades wide awake, sitting on the chair near the fireplace dressed in his armour

"Where are you going?" I asked fear gripping me

He looked up, startled and his eyes darkened as he went back to fastening his boots

"Armed men have been spotted near one of the outer towns" he answered

"Armed men? You're going to fight!"

"I'm a soldier of Rome, it's my job to lead my legion into battle" he said coldly not looking at me, he was angry and so was I

"Do you know who the men are?" I asked afraid of his answer

He looked at me, his eyes cruel as he opened his mouth to answer, his green eyes looked into my own and something abruptly changed within them "No" he answered shaking his head "We don't know anything except that their_ our_ enemy" he said tying something around his wrist

He stood up and walked towards the door "would you care?" he suddenly asked not turning back to look at me "would you care if I died today" he asked and I had no answer for him

I didn't want him to die, but did I care? His death would mean freedom for me, I was use to death, I had seen people far more important to me then Edward die, would it truly upset me, I knew the truth and sadly so did he

"I thought not" he suddenly answered fingering the thing tied to his wrist as he grabbed his sword and walked out the door, possibly for the last time.

**(=)(=)**

**I said that it would be cringe worthy**

**I tried to stick as historically accurate as possible especially with Isabella's wedding clothes; a Roman wedding would have been insanely long so I sadly did skip through well all of it. **

**I took Alec's last name Snow from 'A song of Ice and Fire'/A Game of Thrones. They do actually give the last name snow to bastard children **

**The Romans actually did give rings as proof of betrothal **

**500 is actually quiet a low number of servants for a Roman noble to have most roughly had 3000 and the emperor had between 10,000 and 20,000, servants where not very expensive so plenty of people could afford quite a few. **

**Thanks for reading -Eli**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry it has taken me forever to update, I had my exams and graduation and now I can finally enjoy summer before I start my new job. Updates shall be more frequently as I have huge plans for this story, I am sorry to say that I have only read about ten reviews so far from the last chapter, so I'll immediately get started on those and reply back to everyone as soon as I possibly can.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has either reviewed/favourite/alerted this story **

**(=)(=)**

I'd always believed a women's job was to quietly sit at home and do nothing but to bear children and pleasure their husbands. That idea was quickly thrown out the window, in the past two days I've had to take care of everything.

I was now the head of the house whilst Edward was away, in charge of practically everything, but I knew nothing of distributing wages and work hours or which servant went where and I was far too stubborn to ask any one for any guidance.

Thankfully Aro had arrived the very same day that Edward had left offering me his help, which I gladly took. Sadly he refused to help me run the house, something he believed to be a women's job and he had strongly advised me not to ask anyone else either.

Why? I did not know but I was going to follow his advice, I felt like a child that had been thrown to the wolves and then had been told to beat them with her bare hands, I was confused and scared and for the first time since I had met him I wished for Edward's help

I found myself thinking about him often and regretting our last encounter, I still couldn't think of him without feeling a little anger and resentment but the bitterness was no longer present

Even thought he'd only been gone for two days I was sure that something terrible had happened, although he had not told me who he was off to battle, deep down I knew that it was the Sabine men and I could do nothing but stand around and wait for news

It was on the third day that something strange occurred, Victoria arrived.

I wasn't sure of how to react or what to say, I had only met her twice and neither of us had uttered a word to each other, so why was she here now?

"Isabella" she beamed as Bree led her into the main room

"Victoria" I replied curtly, this was the women who had taken the lives of innocent children, she was capable of anything "to what do I owe the pleasure" I said sweetly, determined not to underestimate her

"Oh you poor thing, cooped up in here for days, whilst my brother goes gallivanting" she said dramatically, taking a seat across from me

"I would hardly call war, gallivanting" I said annoyed

"Oh you know what men are like" she said waving her arm "they kill a man and then ride a whore to celebrate" she said plucking a grape from the bowl in front of her and eating it

I looked at her astounded, surely she was joking

"Although, knowing Edward, he'll ride more then one" she continued "at the same time" she added

By now my eyes where falling out of their sockets, but I was more surprised that she was talking about a man that was not her husband in such a manner, then I was at what she presumed Edward was doing

If I ever spoke of Garret in such a manner to any women let alone his wife, I would have been beaten to within an inch of my life and who was she to presume what Edward was doing, that was between the two of us

"So" I said casually, feeling bold nothing was more humiliating then insulting a woman in her own home and Victoria had underestimated me "is Lauren with child yet?"

That wiped the smirk off her face

It was low of me to say such a thing but I only felt a dash of horror as the triumph in her eyes changed to anger

"What?" she said outraged, the grape in her hand falling soundlessly to the floor as she gawped at me

I felt a wave of uneasiness hit me as she jumped to her feet and stood towering over me but I could not and would not show fear. I stood up and faced her, my face an emotionless mask

"Well, I presumed since James was not with you, he was with his bed warmer, from what I've heard falling with child is a regular occurrence for her" I lied, I had no idea how many children Lauren had brought into the world and how often she actually fell with child but it seemed my bluff had paid off for Victoria looked as ruffled as a feather

Bree suddenly entered the room, cautiously looking at the two of us

"The Emperor is here" she blurted out

The mood suddenly shifted, Victoria's head snapped towards her and then at me before she smiled and sat back down in her seat

"He may enter" I told Bree not taking my eyes off of Victoria, I had no idea what she was thinking but I knew it could not be good for me

Aro entered the room, followed by his usual group of people; he stopped in his tracks when he spotted Victoria

"Victoria?" he said surprised "what are you doing here?" he asked suspicious

That was exactly what I wanted to know

"Oh papa" she chuckled "can't I even visit my new sister without questions being asked" she said sweetly but Aro still looked suspicious, "look at this place" she said gesturing to room "you can't expect poor Isabella to run this house all alone, I just came to offer her my help" she lied

Aro suddenly looked alarmed and I remembered his warning of not asking anyone for help

"Which I promptly declined" I said quickly

Aro looked at the two of us, his unease slowly ebbing away, there now seemed to be more to his warning then I first imagined but I could think of what it could be

Aro clicked his fingers and one of the men by his side stepped forward his arm full of scrolls

"These are for Edward when he returns" Aro said as the man passed the scrolls to me "I expect you to put them in a safe place Isabella" he said sternly as Victoria watched the scrolls like a hawk

"Of course" I replied as Aro's smile became even bigger "I'm glad I found the two of you together, it'll save me a trip. I expect to see you both at the amphitheatre before noon"

The amphitheatre was a large arena that could be seen from all of Roman

"Why?" I asked as Victoria smiled

"For the fights' my girl" Aro beamed

"Fight's?" I questioned confused

"Gladiator fights" Victoria said triumphantly, sneering at me

"Ahh, my dear daughter believes she stands a chance of besting you Isabella" Aro chuckled

I looked at him puzzled

"With my gladiator" Victoria explained "Alistair is ruthless" she gloated

"Yes he is" Aro agreed "but Stefan and Vladimir are like two monsters sent down by Pluto himself" he smiled

I was still somewhat confused

"Surely you must have seen them around" Victoria said superiorly "fighting in all that sand in the courtyard"

I had seen men fighting out there the day of my wedding but Edward had warned me not to approach them and I had not seen them since he had left

"Yes" I said a little apprehensive

"There Edward's gladiators" Victoria smirked

Aro spoke up "As Edwards wife, there also Isabella's"

Victoria grimaced "of course" she said "I better go and check on Alistair, make sure he knows what's expected of him" Victoria walked towards the door

"Take Isabella with you" Aro suddenly said "give her a chance to see her warriors before they enter the arena"

Victoria looked horrified as she looked from her father to me and then back at her father

"Surely, father there's no need-"

"There's every need" Aro said coldly, glowering at his daughter

She stubbornly looked at him

The silence stretched as I and those accompanying Aro awkwardly stood watching

Victoria suddenly bowed her head a little "as you wish, father"

**(=)(=)**

A gladiator school?

I'd never known such a thing existed before today.

Everywhere I looked there where half dressed men learning to beat each other to a pulp, I mostly kept my eyes to the ground not daring to look at them in such a state of undress

Victoria however was shameless; I'd never seen a women as wanton as her, as she fawned over the owner of the school, Jacob Black.

If I was to be so bold, I would even dare that there was something going on between the two but I could not believe it, no matter how many times she brushed her hand against his thigh or he did the same with her breast, surely if there was something going on they would not be so obvious

"And these two are Stefan and Vladimir" Jacob said introducing me to the two men who where now my gladiators

The second they looked at me both men dropped down to their knees, their heads bowed, I was speechless but Jacob and Victoria seemed to expect such a reaction

Victoria scoffed and rolled her eyes at me

"Are you going to keep them on their knees all day" she sneered "tell them to stand"

The smaller of the two gladiators raised his head a little and glared at Victoria, all though she was too busy glaring at me to notice

"Stand" I lamely told the two men

They both jumped to their feet. They looked quite similar with their dark eyes and pale skin but unlike Jacob I could not guess where they where from. Jacob had the tanned complexion of the people of Thrace, whereas Stefan and Vladimir looked far too pale to be from any of the places I had heard of.

"This is Stefan" Jacob said motioning to the smaller of the two "and this one's Vladimir" Vladimir's hair was lighter then Stefan's by a shade or two, I assumed they where brothers

We only spent a few moments in their company before we where off to see Alistair.

Alistair was a large, burly man, seven feet tall with arms and legs the size of tree trunks. He had several teeth missing "a champions wounds" he called them. He was from Britannia, once a Knight to the King, Jacob had told her but he had been exiled and then captured when he was in Caledonia by James himself, he had been a wedding gift to Victoria and so far he had destroyed anyone that had faced him in the amphitheatre

Victoria took Alistair a few feet away from Jacob and I as they held a private conversation, I felt uncomfortable being left alone with Jacob even if it was outside in full view of other people

"I hear that Edward has not yet returned" Jacob suddenly spoke

"No" I answered not really sure why he was asking

"You must miss him" he said, looking straight at me

"Very much so" I lied and he burst out laughing

"What is so amusing" I snapped acutely aware of all the looks I was receiving from the training gladiators

"Women" he snorted "if a man does not like another he tells him but women, you hide your scorn and contempt and let it all fester, such strange creatures" he shook his head

"I hold neither scorn nor contempt for my husband" I snarled

"Who said I was referring to you?" he smirked "I was merely speaking of all women, I'm sure you hold only love for your dear husband" his smirk got bigger "and lucky for you Edward will most likely return, he's the best swordsmen I've ever met and he is a Primus pilus, he shouldn't be in too much danger" he shrugged

Primus Pilus? He must have seen the confusion on my face for he explained the term "he's one of the Senior Centurion's, he leads over a thousand men into battle or in this case only about two hundred" Jacob chuckled "nevertheless he'll be safe high up in his pavilion far away from the fighting"

"Why so little?" I asked curious ignoring his other comment, I didn't know Edward very well but he did not look like the type to hide whilst his men died around him.

Jacob looked at me. "Only the men who stole their wives are going off to face their fathers and brothers" he chuckled

"They're fighting the Sabine men?" I breathed desperate for clarification

"Yes" he shook his head "the fools-nothing more unlucky in this world then spilling your father's blood, Mars himself shall curse those men. Father pitted against son! And it's all because of that husband of yours"

"What did Edward do?" I asked confused, trying to hide my nerves. There was nothing possibly worse then killing your father, be it the man who's blood you carried or the one your wife did, they where both the same.

"Look around you" Jacob grunted "for every one women in this city there are five men, all desperate for a wife, yet only a thousand men went to abduct the Sabine women" he shook his head "when the idea was first mentioned, every man from Capitoline hill to Campus Martius signed up to go, farmers and soldiers alike, then your dear Edward ruined it all. the Sabine men weren't just going to forget this, so he demanded that only men who where willing to kill their future fathers be allowed to wed, needless to say nearly every man changed his mind" he chuckled "except the foolish ones, they joined the army and are now most likely being cursed by the gods" he said with a shrug of his shoulders

Victoria returned at that exact moment with a large smile "Alistair knows exactly what to do" she beamed. I stood there, not caring about a word she said, all I could see was Edward striking down my poor father.

**(=)(=)**

The amphitheatre was a large arena packed with men, women and children.

The sun was about to set and torches had been lined up in rows and rows, lighting the whole place up.

I sat in the largest balcony, with the emperor and Victoria and James and a handful of senators. We had the greatest view of the carnage and I hated every second of it.

Alistair truly was a monster; he'd killed men after men in the most violent of ways but the Emperor was worse, if Aro had wished it he could have saved every one of those men, but each time Alistair looked up at them for the verdict, Aro would give a thumbs down and elicit a roar of cheer from the crowd as Alistair killed them

"It's for their own good" he said "what would a man do if he can not see" he shrugged referring to the man that Alistair had speared in one eye

I knew better then to dare say anything, so I smiled and kept quiet as I watched the rest of the fights.

Stefan and Vladimir where a different breed of gladiators, not as cruel as Alistair but just as effective and when Aro told them to kill, they did it swiftly.

Aro seemed to like them, for he kept praising them and although he was impressed with Alistair, he rarely mentioned his name.

Finally it was the match everyone wanted and I dreaded, Stefan against Alistair.

"This will be quick" Victoria smirked, sitting to Aro's right side. When we had first arrived she had sat to his left and her mother had sat to the right, but Aro quickly removed them both, declaring now that I was his eldest daughter and so the seat belonged to me. Victoria was moved to the right and her mother had been kicked out of the balcony.

The fighting was anything but quick. Alistair was stronger then Stefan, but Stefan was quicker and more agile, every blow he received, he returned.

Towards the end, they where both bloody and bruised but Stefan was the one in trouble, he was slowing down and Alistair just kept pounding on him, in the end he was speared though the heel, his scream could be heard across the amphitheatre as people jumped up and down, some cheering and some booing, Victoria was the loudest, she had jumped out of her chair and was now cheering with the best of them.

Alistair looked up at Aro, Stefan had lost and now it was time to find out if he would die.

Aro took his time, looking from Victoria to me. He held out his hand and I closed my eyes and prayed for Stefan, a loud cheer arose from the crowd and my eyes flew open to see Aro's thumbs up.

Stefan would live?

Stefan would live!

I stood up and cheered just as wildly as Victoria had been a moment ago, she was now staring at her father in disbelief as James held on to her hand, restraining her.

Vladimir ran up to Stefan in the arena down below, with Jacob and what I assumed to be surgeons and physicians behind them. Alistair was still looking up at Aro, dumbstruck and I could not help the smile on my face.

That was the last fight of the day and the senators had already stood to bid their farewells so I followed suit, declining Aro's invitation of riding in his carriage and then quickly left.

Billy was waiting down below for me and held out the carriage door when I approached, Billy had been born in Rome but his mother had been a Celtic woman who had married a roman soldier. He was a kind enough man, never speaking unless spoken to and always ready to take me where ever I wanted to go.

I'd never seen him away from the carriage but I knew that he had a wife

"Did you watch the fighting Billy" I asked him as he closed the carriage door

"No, my Lady" he replied "I am not a fan of such violence" he grimaced and I had to agree with him, he walked to the front of the carriage and that's when I saw her-Rosalie!

It had been so long since I had last seen her so I was far too shocked to do anything but look, she looked better then the last time I had seen her and she was entering a carriage with one of the men I recognised as one of the senator's.

"Rosalie!" I yelled once I realised that she was leaving but she could not hear me as the man closed the carriage door behind him.

I yanked open my carriage door, desperate to see her again. I ran out of the carriage and hit something hard; hands grabbed me before I could hit the ground

"My lady" Billy said behind me, but I was to busy trying to free myself from Jacob

"Let go of me" I snarled, looking at Rosalie's carriage, I could see her inside but the driver had already started to move and now even if I ran I would not reach her

Jacob looked from the carriage to me, bewildered

"My Lady" Billy said anxious but I stood and watched as Rosalie's carriage disappeared amongst all the others

I turned and went back to my carriage, ignoring both Billy and Jacob, who was following us.

Jacob stopped Billy from closing my door, "I was hoping for a ride" he smirked as Billy looked at him, furious.

"No" he said, getting between Jacob and me

"The carriage you where looking at" Jacob smirked "I could tell you who it belongs to"

I looked from Billy to Jacob, I normally would have said no but I needed to know about Rosalie, now that I had seen her, I could not just forget her

"It's just to the hill" Jacobs said to Billy, "you wouldn't be going out of your way"

"Let him in Billy" I said, he didn't look happy about it but he stepped aside and closed the door once Jacob had entered.

Jacob sat across from me as the carriage began moving

"Who does the carriage belong to?" I asked sternly

"Lord Emmet" he answered with a shrug

"Emmet?" I repeated

"Yes" he smiled "but unlike me, he's not a friend of your husbands"

"They do not like a each other?" I asked hesitantly

"Like?" he guffawed "my sweet lady, your husband and Emmet hate each other" he laughed

"But what about the women in the carriage?" I asked, desperate to know anything about Rosalie

"The yellow haired one?" he replied

"Yes" I answered

"She is his wife" he shrugged "Rosalie, I thing she's called-she's one of your people, a Sabine"

"I know all that, what else do you know?" I asked frustrated

He shrugged and I had to hold in my anger for all I wanted to do was grab him by the scruff of his shirt and throw him out of the carriage

"This Emmet? Is he a nice man?" I asked

"I am afraid that we interpret nice differently" he replied with a smile and I could not take any more

"Billy" I called, the carriage came to a halt and Billy was at my side quicker then I expected "Jacob will be leaving now" I said to Jacob's astonishment and Billy's great pleasure

I arrived home shortly after that, the sun had fully set and all I wanted was to sleep but when I entered my bedroom, there sitting on the bed removing his blood soaked armour was the last person I had expected to see

He looked up surprised to see me

"My wife" he murmured, a sad smile on his face

"Edward" I breathed, unable to take my eyes off his blood red sword.

**(=)(=)**

OOOOOOH!

What do you think is going to happen next; hopefully next update will be within a week or two.

Edward and Emmet do not like each other, what does that mean for Rosalie and Bella and poor Stefan at least he's alive.

We got to meet Jacob! Yay? What is going on with him and Victoria?


End file.
